Even if it Kills me
by CrAzY aUtHoR pErSoN
Summary: When Robin is forced to go on a vacation he finds his lost love But what happens when they are risking it all with their forbbiden love? Chapter 6 up!
1. I have to get away

Hey Guys it's me Kaylie typeing the 1st chapter to the sequel of in a second everything can change yup hmm. ok well ' Lets get it ON!'

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. But i have the right not to remain silent. Freeze Sucker!

**CHAPTER ONE:** **STUCK ON YOU**

****

Robin sat down on the roof. Looking twords the sunlight. The tower wasn't the same without the girls. He missed them. Especially Starfire the one he loved. He missed her smile, her glow, her always being there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Where's Robin?" Beastboy asked

" He's up on the roof" Cyborg answered

" Seriously. He needs a vacation. Let's kick him out and tell him can't come back untill he's taken a decent vacation!"

" I agree"

They snuck into Robin's room packed his bags and took all his gadgets. So he wouldn't go off crime fighting. They hooked his bags up to his motorcycle and laughed silently to themselves.

" I think it's 'bout time he got a vacation! He's 22 years old. I'm 23 and your 20. We can't sit here forever doing nothing!" Cyborg said

" Dude! why are we called the 'TEEN Titans'? Were not Teens anymore!"

" Shut up fool, and call Robin down!" Cyborg said agitated 'that actually was kinda funny' he thought.

" Robinnnnnn" Beastboy called

Robin's shoulder length black hair moved as he ran.

" Guy's what's the problem?" he asked worried

" Your going on a Vacation !!!" Beastboy screamed like a maniac.

" I'm what?... Where?"

" We don't care where. We packed your stuff and some money. You have no choice" Cyborg said plainly, but mockingly

" I'm not goingggggggggggg...." His voice trailed off as Beastboy turned into a hawk and flew him across the ocean. That seperated them from the city. He left him there and then returned with Robin's motorcycle and bags.

" Bye Robin! Have fun" They yelled

' I guess I'll go to Gotham city. It's my home away from home.' He thought. He got on his bike and started tword his destination. He turned on the radio and listened to the news. The weather will be sunny for this week. With Rain next monday. In other news our beloved Batgirl is dead. After a fight with the Joker and a year in a coma. She lost her life to a loss of energy. She had a private funeral with her family and our city's new mysterious hero ( hint, hint). On the brighter side all are welcome to come to Gotham City Park to listen to the wonderful band ' Pieces of Me ' they will be preforming tommorow. This a charity event to raise money for the Foster Children of Gotham City.

Robin turned off the news. He was sad Batgirl or Babs was dead! After he and her broke up they didn't speak he had betrayed her and she had betrayed him. He felt sadness but peace was there. ' One less thing to worry about ' he thought. He reached Gotham City and rode straight to Wayne Manor. He knocked and waited for someone to answer the door. Just as he thought the door opened and there stood Alfred

" Hello young master Richard" he continued " Batman knows you are here and sends you his best"

" Thanks Alfred" Robin ran twords the steps and walked to the room he used to stay in. He opened the door and looked around " Just the way I left it " He whispeared to himself. He walked over to his bed and sat down, he didn't realize how tired he was untill he instantly fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well how'd you like it tell me in your Reviews please. I love Evanescence so please don't mind if i get a little bit repeatative with their songs.

Love Kaylie


	2. Memories to Charity

Hey Guys it's me Kaylie Sorry I haven't updated yet. I'm going to update 2 chapters maybe three because of it I'm sorry. Kay :-)

:o)

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen-Titans do you think i'd be here writing fanfics. Nope I be at my office designing shows I'd be **The Owner** much betta that a **Fan**.

CHAPTER TWO: **MEMORIES FOR CHARITY**

****

_" After I left the group again I didn't have much choices of what to do with my life. So I Rode to the farthest city I could find, and ended up here in Gotham City. I work for a guy named Batman I guess you could call me his lakky or Sidekick. The news reporters who I threatened when they said they'd publish my true identity and my Superhero identity called me the " Girl Wonder". If your trying to ask me about any past relationships the answer is No. I haven't had and I'm not planning to have any boyfriends. I'm flyinng solo now and Forever."_

"O.k. that's enough Onyx. We can make a nice report on this in our magazine. We will most definately donate 25 to your bands charity performance."

" Thanks alot."

She walked out feeling happy. She had over $1,000 dollars raised for the foster children. She loved them all because she knew how they felt. How it felt to be unwanted, shunned by the world itself. She wanted to help and she was sure it would help. Tommorow was the day her bands 1st charity performance. All over Gotham they were known and loved. 'Pieces of me' was the 3rd best band in Gotham City! She knew she'd raise at least $700,000 dollars. Tonight instead of sleeping at Wayne Manor her new home. She was spending the night with her band. She and her best friend Todd played guitar. Her other best friend Danielle played piano and her last but not least best friend Dylan played drums. She walked over to Danielles house and knocked on the door someone came and answered

" Who is it?"

" It's Sonnet, Danni!"

" Oh! Sorry" She opened the door and gave her friend a hug.

" Good to see you. C'mon were camping out in the basement" She followed Danielle to the basement. As they reached the last step she spotted the boys.

" Hey Sonnet!" they said

" Wassup!" Her friend Dylan reminded her a little bit of Beastboy. But his jokes were even more terrifying.

"Ain't nothing but the ceiling Onne" he said trying to be funny. Instaed of always calling her by her full name they had just come to calling he Onne

" It's time to sleep guys! I'll set the alarm" Sonnet said

" Night" they all whispered before falling soundly asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman walked into Robin's room and shook him

"Wake Up!"

"What time is it?" Robin asked still slightly asleep.

" 7:00 a.m." Batman said

" Why am I waking up now?!"

" Because at 1:00p.m. there is a charity event and I can't be there. So I want you to be there in my place"

" Okay. But I haven't got any loose change" Robin said smartly

" Don't worry. Give them this" He reached into his pocket and took out a rather fat envelope. He handed it to Robin. Out of curiosity Robin decided to peek inside.

" Wow $500,000 dollars" he said casually" That's rather generous"

" It's for a good cause. Now do what you have to and get to Gotham City Park by 12: 45"

" Why 12:45? It begins at !:00 right?!"

" We want to get a good seat don't we!" .With that Batman left the room. Robin listened and heard a girl's voice and opened his door. He saw Wonder Woman walking away with Batman. " Come on Diana or we'll be late"

' Great ' Robin thought ' Even the bat has someone. Guess I better get reday for this charity thing '

He washed his hair and face. He hadn't cut his hair for a while so it reached a new length. ( think about nightwings length.) He brushed his teeth and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve white shirt with plain white sneakers and black sunglasses to keep his eyes hidden. It was 10:59 that left his two hours to think and actually find this place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By now Sonnet and her friends had gotton dressed.

Danielle wore a jean skirt with a white blouse that had a cute frilly collar. Her hair had the top half in a ponytail and the bottom half out. She put on diamond earrings black boots, and two strands of hair on each side coming down.

Dylan wore blue jeans and a red t-shirt with plain whit sneakers.

Todd wore dark blue jeans with a white t-shirt and plain white sneakers.

Sonnet wore her hair out. She had cargo khaki pants on with a long sleeve black shirt. She wore black and white sneakers. Her belt was black and diamond studded. For jewelery she had on pearl earrings and a necklace with a dove on it with a matching bracelet. Finally she put on a pair of black sunglasses. She picked up he black and white guitar and headed twords their group Jeep. (they thought a van was too Scooby-Doo)

They stopped at the park it was already 12:30 they were on in 30 minutes. They looked behind the curtain and were surprised at he amount of people there. They were only singing one song! But the audience got to pick the song. It took them 30 minutes to set up and them they walked on stage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if to you this chapter was kinda short. It's no my fault. Ok ya got me it is just read and review please well you probaly already read it so then review. I'll hypnotise you to review

You will REVIEW! Your getting sleepy, so sleepy . When I snap my finger you will review ::SNAP:: NOW GO AND REVIEW MY PUPPET YES, YES

Don't worry be happy

Don't worry I'm crazy

Love,

your crazy ,friend, author person.

Kaylie


	3. Meeting Her

Hey Guy's it's me Kaylie yay. I want to give a special thanks to someone very special out there. Solodancer come on down!

Solodancer I want to thank you for reviewing and reading all my stories your the best. This is dedicated to you and everyone else. Your the people who get me going to the keyboard and typing on the weekend.! I Love You All

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. There I said it happy? Well I'm not and I'm still in denial!

CHAPTER THREE: **MEETING YOU**

****

Robin sat down ' Just in time' he thought. He watched the stage as a girl ran out and screamed

" Are y'all ready to ROCK?!"

"YEAH!" the crowd screamed

" What do you want to hear?" She asked

" Bring me to Life!"

" Well you heard them are you ready?" She asked her band

" Were ready" they replied

Then a girl began playing the piano and the one who was talking started singing. She was really good to.

" How can you see into my eyes like open doors. leading you down into my core where I've become so numb without a soul. My spirit sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home!" Then another person appeared he also held a guitar

" Wake me up" he said

" Wake me up inside"

" I can't wake up!"

" Wake me up inside!"

"Save me!"

"Call my name and save me from the dark"

" Wake me up"

" Bid my blood to rum

" I can't wake up"

" Before I've come undone"

" Save me from the nothing I've become"

"Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the deadddddddddd"she held the note and the boy began to sing

" all this time i can't believe i couldn't see. kept in the dark but you were there in front of me"

" I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything"

"without thought , without a voice, without a soul ( don't let me die here there must be something more"

Bring me to Life!" the girl sang. Then they all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'That was great' Robin thought. He watched the people exiting placing their donations in a bucket. ' I have to give them this in person' he thought. He walked up to go backstage. He spotted the girl who sang and tapped her shoulder. She turned around. Her sunglasses were off and he couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. Her crystal blue, Caribbean sea eyes. Then the guy who sang with her walked over and glared at him. Robin felt the glare and came back to realization.

" I wanted to give you this" He handed the guy the envelope Bruce had given him.

" Thanks " they said. The girl looked at him and then at the guy next to her. Robin turned and walked out.

* * *

" What a creep. A generous creep. but still a creep." Todd said

" Yeah a real generous creep." she said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Todd it's getting to be late afternoon. I'm going to cut out now" she said

" Well. Bye Onne" He said. She gave him a hug and turned to leave.

' I have to find that kid' she thought. She walked a little faster. Then she potted him turning the corner. She ran to catch up.

"Hey" she said. He turned around

" Hey." He replied.

" I have to ask you a question" she said panting. She was out of breath from running

" Ask away"

" Well that envelope of money. Did a man named Bruce Wayne give you it?" she asked

' Why does she want to know?' he wondered

" Yes he did"

" He promised he would be there. I .. Oh well. Would you like to walk with me to my house?" She asked

" What are you Bruces daughter or something?" he asked her puzzled

"Close enough. Now do you want to walk me home?"

" Sure" he said. Mostly because it was getting late out.. Criminals were waking up." where do you live?" He asked

" On 541-22 th street" she said (A/N: I made up that address.Just so you know)

' Thats the address of Wayne Manor ' he thought

" You mean Wayne Manor. Right?"

" Yup."

" I can walk you there no sweat. That's where I live"

" Really. That's odd."

'Yeah real peculiar' he thought. As they walked home they talked alot. About music, charity, Gotham City and all types of topics. Till they reached the Manor.

They rang the doorbell and waited. No one answered

" Guess Alfred is taking the day off " She pulled out a key and opened the door. Robin followed her inside.(A/N: Does Alfred even take days off? in my story he does)

" You know. I didn't quite catch you name" Robin said

" I didn't give it" She responded flatly

" My name is Richard" He said hoping she'd give him, her name

' Richard' she thought. He stared at her waiting to see or hear her response to his openness.

" My names Sonnet" she said. He looked at her

" Sonnet?" he asked

" Yes. Do I know you?"

" Sonnet it's me Robin!"

To Be Continued... ... ... ... ... ... .. ...

* * *

Ok guy you know the drill. press the button and review. Just playing. to much proud family reruns can do that to you. well heres you list of thing to do

READ: Check

REVIEW: Please!

DON"T WORRY BE HAPPY  
DON'T WORRY I'M CRAZY

Love your crazy friend author person,

Kaylie: That's Me


	4. Fobbidden Destiny

Hey Guys it's me Kaylie. How are you guys doing? Good? Well then lets start the show

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. Wait Stop it's all a lie? My whole life I believed I thought.. I was Wrong I really don't own the Teen Titans.::CRIES SELF TO SLEEP::

CHAPTER FOUR: **FORBIDDEN**

She looked at him in disbelief then she realized it was true. The jet black hair, the voice, his skin tone all of him. Suddenly she began to get angry remembering what he had done to her.

" Robin! Why are you here? Why aren't you in Jump City grieving over your beloved Raven?!?"

" Because I don't love Raven I love you!"

Sonnet looked shocked at that but regained her composure.

" No you Don't!" She screamed

She started to walked but he grabbed her arm. She pushed him down. But he got up and walked back twords her.

" Leave Me Alone!!!" She said as she ran down into the Gym in the basement. But he followed her. She wanted him to leave so she ran up to him and pushed him against the wall. He grabbed her arms and pushed her back gently against the wall. He was 5 inches from her face.

" Let Me GO! Robin. I Hate You!!" She yelled violently

" No you don't" He replied

" Yes I..." Before she could finish her sentence he removed his sunglasses. For the first time in her life she stared into two beautiful pools of blue eyes. The sky before it turns into night blue, lighter than a blueberry blue. Her eyes went down from his eyes to his nose to his lips. He looked into her eyes again then down to her nose and to her lips. They were thinking the same thing ' Kiss Me'. They both leaned in and shared a most wanted kiss. Robin held her waist and she put her hands on his face. Then her arms moved around his neck to pull him into a tighter grip. They let go and breathed still holding each other. Sonnet was surprised at herself. She was so angry at him and now they were making out in the gym. This was uncanny. But she was happy Robin really liked her, to a point. She looked at him and felt herself being drawn into another kiss.

" I guess you've met Sonnet." Batman's voice said as he watched them. They broke apart instantly.

" Oh hi. Bruce." Robin said uneasily.

" Hello Robin" He said with a hidden grin. He knew sooner or later this would happen. The boy wonder had a thing for red heads.

" Sonnet theres some trouble on the east side of town. Can you handle it?"

"Yeah" Her outfit changed instantly back to her fighting costume. She ran out the door never looking back.

* * *

" Sonnet your new Sidekick?" Robin / Richard asked 

" Yes. Sonnet your new girlfriend?"

" No. She isn't"

" Then why were you making out in my gym?"

" I can't and would rather not answer that. Long Story you see"

" I don't have time. Let me tell you my prediction. You'll fall in love with Sonnet and her with you. One of you gets captured by an extremely dangerous criminal. who wants to hurt one of you. The one who wasn't captured goes to save the other and you both end up dead in the end. Or severely hurt."

" That won't happen. Not even in the littlest detail."

" Well See." Batman said as he left the room.

* * *

As Sonnet flew over to the problem. She couldn't help but think about her kiss with Robin. Did her really love her? Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a laugh. I know that laugh thought Sonnet. She looked down and screamed internally at who she saw. It was Parol he was alive.!! She swooped down and attacked him from behind. She didn't want him to see her. Or even know that she was in Gotham City. But it was to late. 

" I guess my gem isn't ready to be broken" He said as he watched her fly away. (A/N why do villains always do that? who the heck are they talking to? especially Slade, even brother blood. In wavelength nobody was listening to him!!. talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity. Did you know that?)

* * *

She arrived back at the house and found Batman waiting for her. 

" Hey Bruce" she said

" Cut the baloney. What relation do you have with Richard?"

" He and I were on the same team called the Teen Titans. That's it nothing more nothing less.!"

" Good. Because I forbid you to have any contact with him as long as you live here, and if you do have any contact it will be in a business manner"

" But..."

" No buts. It I catch you with him I'm kicking you out."

" O.K. I understand" She said. What chance did she have with him anyway. She walked to her room and passed by Richards door. He was silent he wanted to hear her foot steps. When she passed he sighed

' Maybe One day ' he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW STUFF:

Was this chapter kinda short? I hope not. For all of you waiting for Star and Robin fluff. You ain't getting any !.. JOKING. Of course there will be fluff, there will be one whole chapter dedicated to fluff, huzzah for fluff. Also I have one chapter with ACTION ACTION ACTION!! This story might also be seven chapters probably more though. Oh and have you read my other stories? If not please do and review the too. Please. My personal favorite is

' Five Teens and a Web-Cam'

MILK and CEREAL. If you read it you'll understand what It means well sorts. So what are you waiting for? an invitation. Well I already gave you one c'mon I'm desperate. Did I write that out loud? Oops

DON'T WORRY BE HAPPY

DON'T WORRY I'M CRAZY

Love your, Crazy friend author person

Kaylie: I Love You Guys!!! ::Catches Roses::


	5. Helpless

Hey Guys it's me Kaylie again. Writing the th chapter to my story. Guys and Girls please read all my other stories and review them to. The reason why is I like to see how the readers react to my stories.

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? If I owned the Teen Titans my name would have been on their end credits.

CHAPTER FIVE:** HELPLESS**

The next day Sonnet was up with the sun. She put on a pair of baggy khaki pant cargo pants and a white short sleeved shirt. She straightened her hair and left it out. She finished using the bathroom, and ran down into the gym to train. Batman had purchased a special punching bag to hold her alien strength. Today she decided to practice on that.

* * *

Sonnets footsteps had awakened Richard. He put on some jeans and a black t-shirt. He used the bathroom and began looking for any forms of life. Batman had left for the day with Wonder Woman. Giving Alfred the day off. What was he going to do now? He listened and began to hear noises like someone was training really hard. He walked downstairs to the gym. Then he saw her. She looked so determined, so beautiful. She punched the bag and didn't break a sweat. Then she turned to find him staring at her. But Bruce's words came to mind. She turned back around and continued to pulverize the bag.

" Hey Sonnet!" Richard said. She didn't want to be rude so she responded

" Hey Richard." He walked up to her

" Let me show you a different way to hit a punching bag"

He showed her and she tried, She didn't get it the first time. So he held her wrists and helped her. After that she caught on. But purposely pretended she didn't. Soon she was laughing.

" What's so funny?" He asked

" Nothing. It's just really nice of you to help me."

"Your welcome" He said grinning. He was still holding he hands twords the punching bag

" Richard I have to go." She said.

She broke free of him and ran up the stairs. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with her, and he knew she wanted to be with him. But why was she holding back? He heard the sound of Bruces voice and listened in.

" You remember our chat yesterday. If I catch you with Richard You Out." Bruce said

" I understand. But Why ?!?"

" I don't need to answer that." She walked out the room and Richard hurried up the steps to confront Bruce.

"Why can't Sonnet date me?" Richard asked

" Because relationships with a partner never turn out good"

" a partner? you mean.."

" Yup welcome back Robin"

" No I'm called Nightwing now" He responded

" Nightwing huh?"

" Dddd. Off subject. Bruce you are dating a partner. You date Diana! Wonder Woman!"

" That's Different!"

"How?"

" It just is, and I never want to see you with Sonnet. I forbid it. You are forbidden to do anything but strict business involving Crime, Criminals, Strategy etc."

" That's not Fair!!"

" Who said anything about fair? I can't risk you or her getting hurt or being each other weakness. I don't want anyone being kidnapped and held for Ransom!!"

" So I'm forbidden to see her and she me? That ludicrous!" Richard stormed out the room. ' Some Vacation ! ' Richard thought. He passed Sonnet who was walking to the front door. ' I'll follow her to make sure nothing happens to her ' He thought. He put on a jacket and some sunglasses and followed in pursuit. She walked down a busy street. Until she came to Stonetown. The Roughest, Toughest, and Baddest (?WORD?) neighborhood in Gotham. There were gang members outside watching as Sonnet walked by. One of the yelled out to her.

" Yer. Yo shorty my man wanna holla at you. Can he get ya phone Phone Number?" She didn't turn she kept walking

" Yo Shawty. I'm talkin' to you!" He yelled. But she still ignored them. They made their way over to her, and surrounded he in a circle.

" Yo shawty. We talkin' to you! Ma man wanna holla at you. You think you betta dan us huh? You think we ignant 'cause we lid down here?" One of the thugs said.

" Na man this ain't cool" Another said

" Yeah we need ta teach her a lesson she'll neva forget!"

............................. .... ...To Be Continued ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Well what do you think hurry. Review please

Love your crazy friend author person,

Kaylie


	6. Destiny

Hey guys it's me Kaylie. You must all hate me for not updating for about 6 months : hides from flying objects: butI really needed a break and i'm updating now ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans only this story idea whoopie

* * *

Then they grabbed her coat and pulled it off ripping it in the process. She turned around with to shocked to move. Then one of the thugs spoke

" Now tell us ur name"

" Ima" She replied

" Ima what?"

"Ima gonna kick your Butt"

Instantly she powered her blue starbolts.

" You guys wanna play? Well lets play" She yelled. One of the thugs took out a gun and yelled

" Git back here fore you feel my blue steel!"

"Not a chance!" she screamed

She threw her starbolts at them. Some thugsran and some stayed she stopped the baracade(A/N :c(spelling? ) and stared firmly at the gang members standing there before her. She didn't notice someone pointing a gun at her head from behind her.

" Sonnet look out!" Richard yelled

She turned around to see a bullet followed by a red bird-a-rang flying back to it's owner

" Thanks" she said

"If you ever try to do that again I'll Kill You!" she yelled to the thugs as they ran away. Richard ran up to her and gave her look of understanding so she could tell why he was there. Then they began to walk to where Sonnet was heading.

" Where are you going?" he asked

"To the foster homes" she replied.

They approached the homes and walked inside. Then a little girl about 2 years old ran up to Sonnet.

" Sonnet!" she exclaimed

" Hey Destiny! how are you?"

" Good! Are you going to adopt me today?"

" No. I'm going to adopt you as soon asI get married. So then you'll have a mommy and a daddy."

The little girl looked from Sonnet to Richard.

" Will he be my daddy?" she asked

Sonnet blushed and so did Richard

" OhI don't know only time will tell"

" I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back Destiny" Sonnet said

Richard looked at the little girl. She was a very pretty little girl. She had black hair and green eyes not weird green, soft green. She looked like a mixture of Sonnet and Starfire combined.

" I like you. I think Sonnet likes you too. You should be my daddy. You will be my dad. Yay!" she exclaimed

" How do you know?" Richard questioned

" Because I can see stuff a'fore it really happens"

He didn't believe her. But she was a kid let her imagine. Let her dream. Just like he used to dream.

" Really?Well thenwhere will we live?"

" We will live on a new earth. A different planet. This earth and tamaran will be destroyed. Will you get me before it happens?"

"Yes I will"

"Good. But don't worry about Batman. He only wants what's best" Then she dissapeared

"Where did she go?" he wondered

Then Sonnet came back she waved to the air waited and smiled. She grabbed Robins hand and they walked out of the foster home.

Richard was confused what was she waving at? Could Destiny really see the future? What was in store for them now? He couldn't see the end of the rollercoaster or when it would turn or stop. Now it ws to late to get off. He would just have to ride it out and hope for the best and expect the worst.

* * *

Sorry it was so shot though. Ok you **R**ead my story **E**ver so nicely. you have **V**iewed the words **I**'ve written i have **E**aten some pizza now **W**hat? **REVIEW REVIEW**. 

P.S. DICK is short for Richard.

**DON'T WORRY BE HAPPY**

**DON'T WORRY I'M CRAZY**

LOVE, Kaylie

**Houkt on fonix werkt fer mi!**


End file.
